


Irresponsible

by jesuisfarouche



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisfarouche/pseuds/jesuisfarouche
Summary: Ignis was seventeen, and he was in love.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Irresponsible

“This is irresponsible.”

It was an understatement, to be sure. The necktie Ignis had so carefully knotted earlier that evening had been pulled loose by a firm but careful hand, and the back of his hair was made untidy where his head pressed up against the door behind him. 

Ignis reached over to the door handle, fingers fumbling for the latch, but Gladio’s hand caught his wrist.

“I thought you liked a little danger.”

Ignis trembled slightly at the heat of Gladio’s breath as it washed over his collarbone. He felt flushed from his groin to his neck, and he couldn’t deny that he had no intention of pushing Gladio away anytime soon. “Danger, yes, but not scandal, Gladio.”

It would be the scandal of the season at the very least - Ignis Scientia caught sneaking off with the prince’s Shield during the prince’s birthday gala. Gladio was expected to be guarding the prince, and Ignis to be at Noctis’ side to mutter the name of some noble or other that Noct definitely wouldn’t remember (“Lord Burgess Harringston”), provide a short piece of information about them (“His daughter just welcomed twin boys.”), then stand just behind the prince and make sure the conversation didn’t last any longer than the necessary niceties and brief well-wishes. Both young men shirking their duties to feel each other up in an antechamber of the ballroom would surely make the tabloids, and put a stain on both of their reputations.

Ignis was taken out of his brief spell of worrying by Gladio’s teeth nipping at his neck. “You look so hot in this suit…” He grinned and lifted his head, then kissed Ignis deeply. “I want to take it off you.”

Ignis was seventeen, and he was in love.

“Gladio..” A firm hand unfastened another one of the tiny mother of pearl buttons sewn onto the recently-pressed tuxedo shirt, and Gladio’s lips were once again on Ignis’ bare skin. “Later...after the gala.”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Gladio looked up into Ignis’ eyes, a serious look on his face. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips red and wet. Ignis could feel the traces of his kisses cooling on his neck and chest.

Ignis looked into his eyes and bit his lip. He made a mental note to purchase more balm, the dry winter air wasn’t doing his lips any favors. He should purchase some for Noct as well; knowing him, he would have lost all of the several tubes he stashed in his backpack and pants pockets (which drove Ignis mad). Perhaps he should check to make sure the prince had toothpaste, while he was at it. 

“Hey. Iggy. You’re doing it again.”

Ignis blinked. “Doing what?”

“Thinking too much.” Gladio pushed his leg between Ignis’s and pressed his thigh against the growing hardness he found there. He grinned wickedly and licked his lips. “Give me three more minutes.”

Ignis opened his mouth to protest, but Gladio covered it with his hand. He didn’t break his gaze as he unclasped the fasteners of Ignis’s suspenders and unzipped the brand new pair of dress pants that Ignis had purchased specifically for the birthday gala. Ignis’s annoyance at being so unceremoniously shut up quickly turned to gratitude as Gladio’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him slowly. His moan barely made it past Gladio’s ears, and the taller boy grinned again.

The realization that he’d closed his eyes and that Gladio had removed his hand from his mouth dawned on Ignis suddenly as he felt the heat of his lips wrapped around his cock. He slapped his own hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly as Gladio sucked him slowly, deeply. He knew the other boy was drawing this out to tease him and he hated him for it, but not any more than he loved him for how he knew that was just exactly what Ignis wanted. 

“Gladio…”

A hum of acknowledgement was all Ignis needed to hear before he was spilling hot into Gladio’s mouth. He didn’t realize he’d let out a cry until Gladio grabbed his wrist to bring him back into reality as he swallowed.

Ignis’s legs felt weak, and he leaned back further against the door as Gladio stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pack of gum - that was odd, Gladio never carried gum, and he definitely wouldn’t keep it in the pocket of his formal Crownsguard attire - and popped a stick into his mouth with yet another grin. 

Ignis narrowed his eyes. “You planned this...” Gladio winked at him, and Ignis signed. “Bastard.”

“That makes two of us.” 

“Don’t--”

“Relax, it was a joke. Come here.”

Ignis reluctantly took a step towards Gladio and allowed him to re-fasten his suspenders to his pants, then button his shirt back up all the way up to the starched collar. He couldn’t help but watch Gladio’s face as he carefully undid the loose knot of Ignis’s tie and re-situated the perfectly straight silk to tie it back into an intricate knot.

“I’ll make it up to you later, after the gala. Like you promised.”

“I don’t remember promising anything, Gladiolus.”

“That’s not how I recall it.” Gladio straightened his lapels and brushed off Ignis’ shoulders for good measure. “You said you wanted our sex to be more, what was it? Equilateral?”

“Egalitarian.”

“Exactly.” Gladio kissed Ignis briefly, then reached around him to turn the door handle and brush past him back towards the ballroom. “Later, babe.”

They had done this enough times for Ignis to know exactly how long he should wait before heading back into the ballroom so as not to arouse any suspicion that he and Gladio were together. Noct would know, of course, and Ignis would hear about it later. After the gala. After Gladio, after the gala. 

Some time later, Ignis reached up to straighten his tie, but the knot was wrong. It was different, a Eldredge instead of the simple Windsor Ignis had carefully tied earlier that evening as Noct complained across his room about his cuff links. Ignis had chosen a simple knot, nothing flashy, nothing that would catch the eye.

No one would notice that his tie had been re-tied, he told himself as he blushed and bit the inside of his lip. And if they did, who would care? He caught Gladio’s eye across the room, and Gladio grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dipping my toes into FFXV after literal years of not writing anything and baby it feels so right!


End file.
